sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tonino Accolla
Antonio "Tonino" Accolla (April 6, 1949 – July 14, 2013) was an Italian actor and voice actor.1 He is the Italian dub of Miles Jones in the 1993 live-action Sarah Lee Jones film. Dubbing roles Animation * Homer Simpson in The Simpsons (seasons 1-23)4 * Homer Simpson / Fat Tony in The Simpsons Movie5 * Timon in The Lion King6 * Timon in The Lion King 1½7 * Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc.8 * Mushu in Mulan 29 * Mushu in Disney's House of Mouse10 * Goemon Ishikawa XIII in The Castle of Cagliostro (1^ dub.) Live action * Reggie Hammond in 48 Hrs.11 * Reggie Hammond in Another 48 Hrs.12 * John Gray in 9½ Weeks * Ace Ventura in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Ace Ventura Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * Pluto Nash in The Adventures of Pluto Nash * Harry Angel in Angel Heart * Detective Axel Foley in Beverly Hills Cop13 * Detective Axel Foley in Beverly Hills Cop II14 * Detective Axel Foley in Beverly Hills Cop III15 * Marcus Graham in Boomerang * Kit Ramsey / Jeffernson "Jiff" Ramsey in Bowfinger * Bruce Nolan in Bruce Almighty * Mitch Robbins in City Slickers * Wadsworth the Butler in Clue * Jack Bonner in Cocoon * Prince Akeem Joffer / Clarence / Randy Watson / Saul in Coming to America * Charlie Hinton in Daddy Day Care * Mike Church in Dead Again * Michael Bosworth in Desperate Hours * Thomas Jefferson Johnson in The Distinguished Gentleman * Doctor John Dolittle in Dr. Dolittle16 * Doctor John Dolittle in Dr. Dolittle 217 * White Goodman in Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story * Detective Pep Streebeck in Dragnet * James "Thunder" Early in Dreamgirls * Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg in The Fifth Element * Evan Danielson in Imagine That * Cyrus Paice in Get Carter * Bill Paxton in Ghosts of the Abyss * Chandler Jarrell in The Golden Child * Quick in Harlem Nights * Jim Evers in The Haunted Mansion * Henry V in Henry V * G in Holy Man * Kelly Robinson in I Spy * Joe Banks in Joe Versus the Volcano * President Thomas J. Whitmore in Independence Day * Stuart Dunmeyer in Mrs. Doubtfire * Little Junior Brown in Kiss of Death * Norman Stansfield in Léon * Rayford Gibson in Life * Mister Jigsaw in Loaded Weapon 1 * Willie Mays Hayes in Major League * Charlie Baileygates / Hank Evans in Me, Myself & Irene * Inspector Scott Roper in Metro * Walter Fielding Junior in The Money Pit * Buddy Young Junior in Mr. Saturday Night * Benedick in Much Ado About Nothing * Detective Nordberg in The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! * Detective Nordberg in The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear * Detective Nordberg in Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult * Samuel Faulkner in Nine Months * Norbit / Rasputia Latimore / Mister Wong in Norbit * Professor Sherman Klump / Buddy Love / Lance Perkins / Papa Cletus Klump / Mama Anna Pearl Jensen Klump / Granny Ida Mae Jensen / Ernie Klump Senior in The Nutty Professor18 * Professor Sherman Klump / Buddy Love / Lance Perkins / Papa Cletus Klump / Mama Anna Pearl Jensen Klump / Granny Ida Mae Jensen / Ernie Klump Senior in Nutty Professor II: The Klumps19 * Andrew Benson in Peter's Friends * General Thade in Planet of the Apes * Arnold Billings in Power * Joel Goodson in Risky Business * Officer Trey Sellars in Showtime * Dennis Cleg in Spider * Allen Bauer in Splash * Lenny Nero in Strange Days * Cadet Captain Alex Dwyer in Taps * Leonardo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Leonardo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Mister White in That Thing You Do! * Trevor Reznik in The Machinist * Ted Stroehmann in There's Something About Mary * Michael Kellam in Three Men and a Baby * Brock Lovett in Titanic * Billy Ray Valentine in Trading Places20 * Bill Firpo in Trapped in Paradise * Simon in True Lies * Detective Scott Turner in Turner & Hooch * Maximillian in Vampire in Brooklyn * Harry Burns in When Harry Met Sally... * Sidney Deane in White Men Can't Jump * James Wheeler in Wild Orchid Video games * Homer Simpson in The Simpsons Game